


Walk the Plank? How Uncreative

by Winter_Star (Dragon_of_Night)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, Don't read Adrien Stans, F/M, Like Lots, Lots of character death, Mari is awesome though, Or really if you like the class in general, Other, Please be aware, Rape/non con elements, Salty, This could have triggers, Violence, adrien bashing, almost everyone really - Freeform, but its close, i avoid too much detail..., it gets very violent, its violent, just be warned, nothing actually happens, sorry - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Night/pseuds/Winter_Star
Summary: Marinette was going on a trip, she would get an apprenticeship and become a great designer! And then their ship got attacked. She couldn't have been more surprised by who the Captain of the Pirates was though.For you Felicia





	Walk the Plank? How Uncreative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeliciaBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/gifts).

> Final warning readers, it gets violent. I kept it as tame as would fit. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to comment.

**Hello! I welcome you to this wonderful story. I’ll start us off as all stories do, with introductions.**

**I am your lovely narrator, and I am here to tell you the story of an**

**Meet Marinette, isn’t she cute? Marinette is a darling, she holds a unique power of sirens, rarely seen. She can sing things into existence. She’s a sweetheart though, in her last year of schooling to become a seamstress. You’ll grow to love her. Though her power holds little bearing in this part of the story it is something to remember.**

**Now then, lets start our story, not from the beginning, that was a very long time ago, but from middle. **

**You see, Marinette and her class are heading on a lovely sea trip. They’re getting short term apprenticeships in the city of Belthavese. They will be on a beautiful ship and travel for two weeks to the city to start their apprenticeships. **

**Why, you should see how excited Marinette is, babbling on about the things she’ll learn. And she will learn a lot. **

**But let us watch first as Marinette puts on her clothes for the day of departure. A lovely ensemble that she made herself, all of her clothes are handmade. And of course, she adds her ever-present red pearl necklace, given to her by her dead fiancé. **

Out the door she goes, hurrying to the ship to leave.

Marinette made it to the boat, just in time. Her companions are already present, bags in hand as they board the ship. She hurries after them, sticking to the back and ducking her head, garnering little attention.

**Sadly, young Marinette did not flaunt her lovely appearance, nor did she announce her presence in any way. Though her beauty was still noticed if the gleam in the blonde nuisances eye was anything to go by. **

The final preparations were done by the crew, everyone packing their things into the joint sleeping area, kindly separated by gender.

**Now the ship leaves, and our dear characters begin their journey. Not all will make it to the end, some will be lost forever, some will turn to a new course, and even others will learn valuable lessons that they will remember for the rest of their lives.**

**And now our story begins, filled with betrayal, love, and death. Pay attention dear readers, this story will only be told once.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not enjoying the trip so far. You see, she was stuck in a room with Lila, Lila did not like Marinette.

This meant that Marinette’s time on the ship was very uncomfortable, there weren’t many places for a young girl to hide after all.

She did stay away as much as possible though, enjoying her time speaking to the workers on the ship, getting inspiration for new designs, the sea was very inspiring. By the third day of the trip though she noticed that she was being watched.

**These eyes were not the eyes of a friend dear readers, but nor an enemy. Neither were they neutral eyes. What they were, was uncomfortable. Young Marinette was in a different sort of danger, and there was no way to escape it.**

**You see, one young boy on the trip had decided that he loved Marinette and wanted to be with her. Unfortunately for him, Marinette harbored no feelings for him, she had no intention of betraying her Fiancé just yet. **

This boy had the misfortune of loving one who would not return it. He did not take the rejection well.

Marinette was very kind in turning him down, but he insisted. Demanding that Marinette accept his affections, he pushed her against a wall, her hands covering her stomach, and the threads there.

**We can never truly know how this would’ve played out, if he would’ve backed down or if he would have been forced back, for at that moment a new problem appeared.**

“PIRATES!”

The boy, son of the head of fashion one Gabriel Agreste, spun around hurrying out to stare in horror at the sight of the ship heading their way, a snarling black figure on dark green background.

The ship was aiming right for them.

**Now dear readers let us pause to take stock of the situation.**

**Adrien Agreste standing useless in full view of the approaching ship. Marinette hidden behind some crates where she had just been pinned. The other students scattered, and now rushing around to hide. And the crew frantically trying to change courses and get away. **

**How do you think this will play out? I doubt you can truly know how it does, it was a shock to everyone.**

**But now let us resume. **

Marinette was frantically untying the threads holding her corset in place, tugging them out and wrapping them in her hand. She drew a short dagger from under her skirt and pressed against the crates, waiting.

The thump of the boats scraping together echoed. Then silence.

‘Thump’

‘Thump thump thump’

‘Thump thump’

Boots hit the deck, and a moment later the sounds of fighting started. What sounded like a flute played in the background as the pirates dueled the crew.

One pirate started past the crates Marinette was behind and she acted. Her thread whipped out, revealing the weighted end that had been decoration just a minute before, the pirate went down instantly.

She darted forward, knife sliding into the arm of the next pirate, blood welled up. She yanked it out harshly and flicked her thread out once more. The pirate collapsed as well.

She twisted around the next one, using her knife to deflect the blade, blocking would never work for her, another flick of her thread and she tightened the noose. The new pirate sank down slowly.

She leapt aside as a sword took the place she had just been, she had trained for quite a while, she was a fierce fighter and had honed instincts. Instincts put to use as she used her thread to block his strikes, spinning it like a shield. She flicked her knife up and caught it delicately. She reared her arm back, checked the balance, and threw. It slammed into his throat, a fatal hit.

She turned to the next target only to feel herself shoved forward, slamming into the pirate who instinctively grabbed her. They both froze, his gaze flicking over her shoulder in confusion for a moment before his sword went to her neck. She was caught.

He dragged her to the other classmates, only missing Lila and Adrien. The students huddled together, but Marinette was kept with the pirate, a sword to her throat.

These pirates were not dumb by any means, they underestimated her at first, but they wouldn’t again.

She heard the click of boots behind her, a figure stalking past, the hat on his head displaying his status as Captain. The dark green cloak announced his identity though, Sea Demon.

**The scourge of the sea for the last four years, he came out of nowhere and wreaked havoc on his opponents. A deadly fighter and a cruel man, he was not one to face off with. Poor Marinette had no choice though, she had earned his ire.**

**Now readers let us pause once more. Our darling Marinette is trapped, her weapons now removed and held in a deadly grip. The class is caught, though one more is being brought forward as we speak. The captain is present, and very angry. Marinette’s only protection is her wit and her hands. **

**Perhaps it is a good thing luck was on her side, though really, she was the only one that day that Lady Luck smiled upon. Not a surprise really, she is mine after all. **

**Now we resume, as the captain checks his injured crew and pauses over the dead one.**

He turned and spoke to another crew member, frowning when he heard what was said. He turned now, to face Marinette.

It is never good to hold his attention.

He stalked over to her, only one eye visible with the eyepatch.

“You’ve been giving us trouble little miss.”

**Now let it not be said that Marinette is not clever, but she is also stubborn. This is not always a good thing.**

“No more than you’ve been giving us.”

The dangerous captain frowned at her, his fingers running over the hilt at his side. His gave slowly studied her from top to bottom. Then paused and focused on her neck.

“Where-“

“Oh! It’s horrible! Marinette shoved me out of my hiding place, she said she wanted me to die!” Lila began sobbing, “She’s working with the pirATES!” She collapsed into Alya’s arms, crying.

**Now let it not be said that Lila is clever, she’s not, she is a filthy liar though if that balances it out.**

**The pirates knew that the girl was not working for them and had in fact taken multiple of them out. They were visibly unimpressed by the liar if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. I couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment.**

The captain on the other hand didn’t even glance at the sobbing girl, or the glowering figures, his gaze was locked on the girl in front of him.

He reached forward and fingered a strand of her hair, “I haven’t seen this shade in quite some time.”

“Honestly, like it’s not obvious Marinette is working for them, look at her, she’s practically throwing herself at them.”

**Alya wasn’t that smart either you see. Marinette was very obviously held in place with a sword at her throat, I suppose the definition of throwing oneself at another has changed over the years.**

“Where did you get your outfit?” The captain tugged her hair, drawing her gaze back to him.

“I made it.”

“Oh,” His gaze swept over her again, “Do a twirl.”

She scowled as the one holding her stepped back. **She was not his toy-thing. **

“I’m good.”

“Let me rephrase that,” He motioned to one of the crew members, the navigator of Marinette’s ship, a pirate put a sword to his throat, “Do a twirl.”

Marinette wasn’t about to let the man be killed, he had been very kind to her during the trip and taught her many things. She twirled.

His eyes narrow, “why don’t you sing us a song as well.”

“No, but leave him alone, he didn’t do anything.”

“no? all right.” He glanced at the pirate holding the navigator, the navigator fell dead to the ground, red slowly bleeding out from beneath him.

Marinette froze, **my poor girl stared in horror at the dead navigator, hands rising to cover her mouth, tears pricking her eyes.** “Why” She croaked

“Look at her, so selfish. How dare she pretend to care when she’s helping the pirates.”

Alya doesn’t know when to shut her mouth, but her comment did not help little Marinette, she drew in, staring in horror.

“Perhaps we could try again little pearl,” Marinette flinched at the nickname, “Sing us a song why don’t you?”

The pirate grabbed their chaperone, Bustier, and placed the blade to her throat.

Marinette took a shaky breath and opened her mouth, “I am not a stranger to the dark,”

**Now dear readers, let me explain to you the power of a siren’s song, even a half siren. It is a coiling thread that embeds in your mind, enter-twines your thoughts, enchants you. You are not aware of time passing, you’re not aware of your surroundings, you’re not aware of your actions. **

**The sirens song is dangerous because you don’t realize it’s there until it’s gone.**

Marinette finished the first verse and closed her mouth. The group around them slowly woke up from the enchantment and the captain smiled.

He stepped closer, “Hello Marinette,” his gaze had softened, “It’s been a long time.”

“what? Who-“

The Captain lifted the eye patch and smirked, “member me?”

**Now Marinette recognized this man, for he was someone she knew very well. And he was dead.**

“You’re Fe-“

“Hush love,” He murmured, “No sharing.” He tugged her closer, fingers brushing her cheek, “I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“I- You- I’m glad you’re-“

“Traitor! How could you, siding with them!”

“I can’t believe- She’s- oh no- She’s gonna kill us!”

The captain rolled his eyes.

**Do you understand who the captain is yet dear readers? No? Well, you’re close to the answer regardless.**

“What do you want with Marinette?” A girl dressed in a yellow and black dress stared fearfully at the captain, who stared back coolly.

“I’m going to bring my fiancé with me of course.”

“WHAT!?”

“Marinette you-“

“How could you-“

“Traitor-“

“You really are with them!”

“I can’t believe we brought you-“

“You led them to us-“

“Marinette… That’s…” Kim stared slack jaw at the captain, of course Kim knew him, he was there when they got engaged.

“Yeah” she whispered.

The class surged forward, only to stop when the pirates leveled their weapons.

Juleka and Rose shrunk to the back, hiding from the angry Pirate Captain.

“Are you going to hurt Marinette?” Chloe demanded.

Felix turned away, “Separate them.”

He faced Marinette, “Just one moment love, I need to deal with the trash.”

“Fel-“

He cut her off with a shake of his head, “Do you trust me Pearl?”

**Now Marinette loved her fiancé with all her heart, when he died a part of her died with him. To see him here, alive and well… she didn’t know what to think. He killed a man in front of her, she was afraid, upset, and in dire need of a break. But my poor Marinette would not get one just yet. But for now she must agree, he wouldn’t hurt her at least.**

“Don’t hurt my friends.”

He nodded, “You’re friends will be fine.”

Another pirate stepped forward and pulled her back, “With me Miss.”

She let him pull her back, staring wide eyed as her fiancé stepped forward.

“What do you think Miss?” He was facing Bustier, who swallowed nervously.

Of course, she should be nervous, the Captain is ruthless to those that hurt who he loves.

“I think Marinette should be with us. She’s my student and we don’t know you. She needs to behave and stop-“ She flinched as the Captain stepped forward, his shoes clicking.

“Do you know what I think?” He placed a hand on her back, nudging her forward, “I think you’re a cowardly teacher who said nothing when your student could’ve been in danger. You’re attitude towards her shows that you don’t think very highly of her, you are simply viewing her as a responsibility.”

He stopped at the edge of the deck, “My Pearl isn’t responsible for keeping you afloat.”

He shoved her, watching disinterested as she fell to her death.

He turns back to the class, studying them thoughtfully.

**You see readers, the class made a very big mistake. Though I am pleased with the result, my dear Marinette might not be. But this is necessary, the class learns a valuable lesson. You don’t anger the Pirate King.**

“And you, what do you think of all this?”

Max pushed his glasses up, then realized they were missing. “Ah, of what?”

“Of the sea. Of pirates? Of the magic of the waves as they pass by.” His eyes hold a dangerous gleam, you cannot see it so you’ll have to imagine the danger lurking in his eyes.

“Magic is only for the evil, the sea holds no magic and-“ he was cut off as ashes brushed from his hand. “Wha-“ He froze, his breath catching as his skin flaked away, darkening and breaking to pieces bit by bit. “No, what” his breathing quickened, “Please, no, what’s happening, ah, sto- plea- I can’t, it bur- mercy” He stumbled forward, eyes blurring with tears, “Wait” he croaked as his throat blackened, “Plea….” He collapsed into a head of ashes.

“I- I like the sea” squeaked a voice, Nathaniel stared with wide eyes and a pale face. “Um, and I- I think that- uh, Marinette should be… um… should be safe…”

“Hmm, she should shouldn’t she.” He turned away from Nathaniel.

“Well I don’t think so! She’s just acting.” Alix sniffed and turned away.

**Now readers remember, the class isn’t very smart. Have some patience with them, they only have half a braincell and they donated it to Nathaniel just then.**

The Captain shook his head and motioned to one of his crew, “Why don’t we see how good of an actor you are. See how alive you can act from the figure head.”

The pirates grabbed her and strung her up, hanging by her hands off the stern, she screamed and kicked and swung, a morbid figurehead for the ship.

“It’s okay Lila, we’ll protect you.” Sabrina comforted Lila gently, staring nervously around them.

The Captain barely glanced at her, motioning to an excited looking pirate that gleefully yanked Sabrina away, ignoring her cries. “Let’s see how that brain of yours works, girlie.”

Ivan pulled Mylene back when Felix stepped towards her.

“You won’t touch her you monster.” Ivan glared at the captain, clutching Mylene closer.

“Oh? I won’t? Hmm, so tall, you must always be there for her. Such a shame if you just weren’t.” He turned to the pirate next to him, “What do you think Marcus? Should we see just how far he’d reach for her?”

“Don’t you-“

“I think that’s an excellent idea Captain.” The pirate stepped forward with a thoughtful look, “Help them get more… centered.” He smirked.

The Captain turned to Nino only to stumble when he was hit across the back with a board.

“Run guys! I’ll hold them off! Marinette get out of here, I’ll protect you.” Adrien had returned.

The Captain snarled though, drawing his sword. “You’ll regret that.”

He darted forward, blade flicking out and catching the boy on the arm. He yelped and dropped the plank, stumbling back a second too late as his face got nicked by the blade. “AH”

The Captain lashed out, blade slicing across Adrien’s face, it dripping blood. He stepped forward, slamming the pommel into Adrien’s nose. Breaking it neatly.

Nino cried out and lunged forward, the Captain spun, his blade flashing down, and Nino screamed. His hand coming up to grab at his ear, or, where his ear had been.

Alya screamed, rushing to Nino to help him, grabbing a knife from the ground to attack the Captain with. He deftly blocked it, knocking it out of her hand and, ignoring the scream from Nino he brought his sword down on Alya.

She crumpled staring at her hands in shock, that quickly grew to horror as she saw them lying on the ground. “Nononononononono-“

The Captain kicked her back and spun to block Adrien once more, two quick strikes had Adrien moaning on the ground, deep gashes on his arms and the cuts on his face still bleeding.

The Captain turned to see Lila trying, and failing, to sneak away.

**You’ve got to give them points for trying readers… or well, no you don’t.**

He moved over to her, “You seem like a great annoyance, vilifying my fiancé like that. Why don’t I show you what I do to liars?” He sneered at her, exchanging his sword for a dagger and leaning forward.

**I won’t bore you with the details dear reader but suffice to say she won’t be lying any time soon.**

**Now we shift, as the Captain, Marinette’s fiancé named Felix, led his love to a room. He insured that she had her own room on the ship, his ship. He has a lot of work to do if he wishes to regain her trust.**

“Was that necessary Felix? Did you have to-“ She looked away.

“It was Pearl, I’m sorry you had to witness it though.”

“Why… why did you…”

“Leave?”

She nodded.

“I did not want to Pearl, I wanted to stay with you. My ship did sink, but that was because pirates attacked. They took me… I simply came to rule them. I thought it merciful for you to continue believing me dead. This life isn’t… it isn’t something you’d enjoy. I will drop you and you’re friends at the next port.”

“No!”

He jolted, “What?”

“I- I don’t want to be separated yet… Please I just- I just want… I want to stay with you.”

“Marinette… I don’t want to keep you here, you would not enjoy the things we do.”

“But I don’t want to leave! Ill sneak back on! You know I will!”

He sighed, “You would.” He stared at her, “Very well Pearl, you may stay. But when you decide to leave we will drop you at a safe port.”

“All right. I can- I can agree to that.” She smiled shyly.

He bowed, taking her hand and kissing it, “Sleep well my love. I will endeavor to earn back your love.”

**I leave you with this now, my chapter coming to an end. Perhaps we will speak again, and maybe my love will share his perspective.  
**

https://miracle-art-of-the-moon.tumblr.com/post/616282944084017152/pirate-marinette-with-a-bonus-fairy-tikki-from ;Her outfit in this chapter 


End file.
